1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam power plants for generating electricity in general and more particularly to such plants utilizing combined cycle steam and gas turbines to provide more efficient and increased capacity power generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional power plants generate steam to drive steam turbines which generate electricity. The condenser of these steam turbines produces a significant amount of waste heat which is rejected. This heat rejection greatly reduces the cycle efficiency of the steam cycle.
Many power plants are adding gas turbines operating in a combined cycle with the steam turbines to boost plant cycle efficiency and to increase the power capacity of the power generating plant. These turbines can also generate waste heat from such devices as a compressor intercooler.
Problems surface with the use of the gas turbines in the combined cycle mode. When outside ambient temperatures are high, these ambient temperatures affect the capacity of the gas turbine whose output is inversely proportional to the ambient air intake temperature.
Thus the prior art needed a power plant where gas turbines running in a combined mode with steam turbines could operate at a decreased inlet air temperature.